Lost Episode
by oldladyJ
Summary: Translating a passage form the original "JOURNEY TO THE WEST" into an episode of Saiyuki warnings: Mpreg, Het, and OC usage but not focus
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by "JOURNEY TO THE WEST" and based on Saiyuki, given courage by :

.com/art/Sanzo-7087694

Warning: contains Mpreg.

Also contains Het, hint of lime

---------------------------

The lost episode: "Woman's Country"

Charactors © Kazuya Minekura

---------------------------

Birds fly out of the scrubby growth as a jeep chatters west on along the dirt road into the town of Nushen.

Gojyo and Goku are having their usual fight over who is taking up more room or maybe who is more stupid. Its punctuated by Sonzo's threats and Hakkai's placating laugh.

On the horizon, backlight by a low sun, is a small sized walled city. As they approach they see it has a dry moat and is scrawled with protections script. They reach the bridge into town, the way is blocked by a small monk in heavy saffron robes and a conical straw hat.

The monk says, "Any way I can talk you into just going on to the next town?"

The monk's voice seems reedy and with the monk's face hidden it was impossible to know how old the monk is.

"We respect the Sonzo party," said the monk bowing low, "but trouble follows you everywhere and we like our peace."

"Damn our fame. I really wanted a real bed tonight, preferable with a fine lady in it. Said Gojyo. Sanzo just put his hands in his sleeves and looked and Hakkai.

Goku whined to Hakkai, it had been three days since the last town.

Hakkai, gave one of his apologetic laughs and explaining that they were desperate for a stop, but would try to make it short. He then asked where they could find the inn.

The monk tipped the hat up slightly to take a good look at them, the shade it cast kept the monks face hid. "We have no inn, but the tavern is just inside the gate. You should have no trouble finding a bed" the monk chuckled "If you do, come to the temple at the south end of the main street and I'll have a bed for you." " One thing though, don't drink the water. I can not stress that enough! You'll be very, very sorry if you drink it."

With that the monk left, making a path along the outside wall of the town. The Sanzo party sped over the bridge into town. As said the tavern was just inside the wall. They pulled in and exited the jeep. With a "kuu" it turned into the small white dragon that is Hakuryu.

FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD! yelled Goku as they took in the area. Next to the tavern was a little supply shop, across the way was a book store.

Come on! yelled Goku and he ran into the tavern. The rest followed him.

It was an off time of day for the tavern there were a few scattered patrons, all woman. The waitress motioned them over to a table a little away from the main dining area and came over to give them menus. She was really eyeing them up. Gojyo of course noticed this and gave a lecherous smile. To his surprise and delight she returned it, half hidden by her hair. She sashayed away from the table, but kept her eyes on Gojyo.

I think I found my bed for the night, he thought to himself.

They ordered their meal. In typical fashion a feast was brought to the table. Gojyo and Goku fought over the last of every thing. Sanzo barely ate, grumbled a bit and made threats. Hakkai made sure Hakuryu eat, and tried to keep the table quite. There was wine, beer, and milk at the table. Hakkai didn't want to know why they shouldn't drink the water.

After the meal, where to Goku's surprise no shots had been fired, Hakkai left to go check out the book store. He took Goku with him. Gojyo went up to the bar to talk to the waitress and Sanzo sensing an opportunity to be alone moved to an outside table in the court yard to smoke and read a discarded paper from that morning.

Ever so quietly an ancient grandma slid a glass of barley tea on to Sanzo's table and shuffled away. There was an mischievous glint in in barely visible eyes.

The sunset low in the court yard as the evening wore on. Sanzo looked up as the light faded and got up. Goyjo was drinking with the waitress now, who seemed to be off duty. He waved Sanzo on has he went towards the door. Sanzo could see the temple gate from the tavern, it was just a couple of blocks away. The shop was closed, so Sanzo stuck his head into the bookshop. Hakkai's voice could be heard from the door, he was telling some story from their travels, Sanzo could care less. He went in, found Hakkai, who paused then introduced the bookshop owner, Yuèguì. Hakkia told Sanzo he could go on to the temple if he liked because he and Goku had found a place to stay for the evening. Looking around the corner he could see Goku being uncharacteristically quite as a young woman read to him from a cookbook. (Wúcāi) Sanzo made a look of disgust, turned and left the bookshop.

Cigarette in place he walked south toward the temple. The monk was outside shooing four young students into the dorm.

"Greetings Sanzo" said the monk, "I'm guessing your fellows found beds else were?"

"fellows? Thats an odd way of saying it, but yes." Sonzo took out a cigarette, placed it in his mouth and light it. The monk was fumbling with a match tying to light the lantern at the gate, the monk turned to look at Sanzo who groaned and slapped the lighter into the monks outstretch hands. The monk bowed, lit the lantern and handed the lighter back.

I guess I should introduce myself, I'm called Zaibu sēng"

"Fine, what ever, you know who I am right? Good, do you have a room for me?" Was Sanzo's rely

"Follow me" said the monk. The monk took Sanzo to a dorm room, left and returned with an ashtray a sealed bottle of water and bedding.

"The bathroom is though there" the monk pointed across the small room. The monk put all the items down and turned to leave.

Sanzo said "why are there almost no men in this town?"

The monk signed. "They were all drafted a while back, they left to fight some great war and haven't been heard from since."

Then the monk left. That didn't answer all Sanzo's questions, he still wondered how long ago they could have left when there are babies and small children around. There had been a few very old men playing go and some maybe eight year old boys, but thats all. He crushed out his cigarette, rolled the sutra, and removed his robe. There was a shelf by the cot, with a trash can underneath it. He put his belongings on the shelf. He rolled out the bedding flopped down on the cot and went to sleep.

A hint of light was coming in the window as Sanzo's stomach woke him up. He opened his eyes, swallowed and took a deep breath, hoping to calm his queasiness. He could see the trash can. He rolled off the cot and pulled out the trash can. He took another deep breath, and wretched. The sun was up when Sanzo finally felt empty. He sat up against the cot saw the water on the table and moved to sit in the chair. He opened the water and had some, cleaning out his mouth. He then went into the bathroom to get his day started. When he came out the monk was there with a bowl of congee and the paper.

Zaibu's hat was off, the monk had a soft face and light eyes. The monk was still wearing heavy robes and had a head covering that wrapped from forehead to neck.

"You were sick this morning?" the monk said by way of greeting.

"Yeah" said Sanzo, sitting back down. A look of real concern washed over Zaibu's face. "Did you have any water yesterday, maybe something with icecubes? What about cold tea?

Sanzo looked up from the congee, which he was actually eating, and replied yeah he had a glass of barley tea at the tavern yesterday evening.

Now Zaibu looked panicked. "S-shit, did you see who brought it to you?" Sanzo shook his head no.

Zaibu started pacing, "who have you had physical contact with since then?"

Sanzo snorted, "no one, why?"

Zaibu stopped and stared at Sanzo. "You had to have touched someone! Think about it!"

"You, when I gave you the lighter"

Zaibu abruptly sat down on the cot, head in hands. The monk sighed. "Stay put, I'm going to see if your fellows are sick.

"Before you go, can I have seconds?" Zaibu blinked at Sanzo, refilled the bowl and headed out at top speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Gojyo stretched out in bed, he was very content. Things had gone as if he had planned them. Good dinner, free drinks, warm bed, hot chick and now maybe breakfast without Goku. Luànzi had thought things had gone rather well to. Gojyo was about the handsomest guy she could imagine, not a bad lay either although it had been a while...

She knew what he was, it didn't bother her, she knew she couldn't keep him. She had bought his drinks, teased the hell out of him and brought him up to her apartment over the tavern. He didn't put up a fight...

They had showered together, their own steam mingled with that of the warm shower. She leaned her body back against his, his long fingers finding their way to tender places. They had all night, he thought, he could be nice. She responded to his attentions with longing sounds and pressed herself even closer to him. Standing in the shower, water spilling over them, he was again glad for his long legs. They reached their climax just as the water went cold. Toweling off they continued to find each other's lips, tongues and hips. They didn't bother to dress, she handed him a drink, he lit a cigarette and they lounged together on the bed. This was just the pause before the next round. In the end they totally exhausted each other. When she woke up he was still there, she smiled. She went and rinsed off in the shower and brushed her teeth. She put on a robe went downstairs to get bottled water and some breakfast.

Granny was in the kitchen making porridge when Luànzi entered. "Sounded like you had fun with that young man last night, hehe" was Granny's greeting.

"You dirty old lady, you were listening weren't you!"

"Well I'm not died yet you know" was Granny's rely.

Luànzi had ladled out two bowls of food when Zaibu burst though the kitchen door.

"Who gave the traveling monk tea!" Zaibu shouted at the two startled women.

Granny scowled . "Me" she said "He was just to pretty for him to not leave someone here for us. To bad I didn't get to touch him myself." Then she chuckled.

Luànzi had a look of shock on her face. "But Granny he is a Sanzo monk, you messed with heaven."

"If heaven is so involved it won't work on him, and beside They can yell at me when I get to heaven. I'll get there soon enough."

Zaibu was now completely flustered and left as abruptly as the monk arrived.

Granny just snickered. Luànzi brought the bowls up stairs. She knew now she'd have more time with Gojyo

Zaibu didn't bother looking for the others. At the shop medical supplies were purchased. The shop owner raised and eyebrow. "Did Granny strike again?" she asked. "Oh yeah" replied Zaibu "We may have to use the illness plan, I'll let you know."

The monk got back to the temple, it was still morning, the students had eaten and were doing chores. Sonzo was sitting out on the little deck to the side of the dorm building. He looked a little ill.

"Did you get sick again? Zaibu asked

"Yeah, may cigarettes taste like shit this morning" was Sanzo's reply.

Zaibu wished the Sanzo party had never stopped here. Its true the protections scripts or maybe the fear of the water kept the demons out, but this was going to be much worse. Zaibu knew they were on a mission from the Goddess and this was going to delay the mission. Messing with heaven Luànzi had said, boy was she right.

"Come inside, I have news for you."

They went back onto Sonzo's room, he sat down at the table, went to pick up a cigarette, thought better of it, and turned his attention back to the small monk.

The monk was in a prayer stance, some quick words where mumbled and then the monk reached out and touched Sanzo's chakra.

Sanzo was raising his arms to protect his face as he flew back into darkness. Opening is eyes he looked though his arms at a soft golden light, it was a female shape with glowing and undulating scriptures circling her.

Sonzo, said the woman not sounding godly or impressive at all. "I know you don't get impressed by all of this so I'll just be blunt. By virtue of the Woman's Well you are pregnant. You will give birth in nine days.

Sonzon sputtered. Disbelief and anger played across his face. He decided to go with disbelief, he made a "hurmph" noise. "The gods are crazy and petty but I don't think even they would mess with the natural order of things, they like _order."_

The glowing figure shrugged and said believe what you want. In the mean time you will need to stay in the town. You'll believe within the next couple of days. We'll figure out how you want to deal with your fellows then."

Sonzo blinked and he was back in dorm room, but he was on the cot with an IV in his arm.

Zaibu was over by the wall, stepping down off very tall sandals. The monks robe pooled on the floor, the belt was undone, it and the robe where then hung on a hook by the door.

Zaibu sēng is a woman. She was now wearing a light colored knee length robe with a saffron sash and black leggings. More importantly she had a sutra case on a cord slung under her arm.

"What the hell" exclaimed Sanzo. As he sat up and was stung by the IV needle. He flopped uncomfortably back down. "Shit!" he yelled. "What did you do to me?"

The IV is to keep you from drying out. As to why you feel sick, I tried to explain it in your head so you wouldn't hurt yourself or me for that matter. What I did to you? Because of Granny,I sired the child you carry. She sighed, unwrapping her hair revealing a chakra on her forehead. This kid is screwed she thought, with misfit Sanzos for parents, its going to be bumping in to gods and prophecies every time it turns around.

She sat down on the chair and looked down at him. "Old Granny at the tavern slipped you some water and then I was the next person you touched. I don't think she'll go after your fellows. The other two are yōkai and the tavern waitress is trying it the old fashioned way with the red head."

"You're crazy if you think I believe you." He went to sit up again and gagged. He wasn't going anywhere fast. "This town is a hell hole. We are leaving as soon as I get this bug out of my system" Sanzo said angrily, "What the fuck do you think you are? Woman can't be monks, let alone a Sanzo."

"My name means "Never again" for a reason Mr. glorious follower of the floating heads."

Sonzo snorted, he thought he was the only one who called them the floating heads.

She brought him a bedroll to help him sit up and moved the trash can next to the bed. He gagged, but didn't wretch. she brought over his glasses and the paper. "I have to deal with my students I'll be back later." She stepped up on her shoes, put on her robe and left.

She went out to the porch and her students gathered around. It was reading lesson time. Her eldest student was seven, her youngest four. They were being trained as monks because that is what she could do for them. These children were all Well children who's parents were both travelers. They were well into the lesson when Hakkai and Goku showed up looking for Sanzo.

The were worried, given that they always seem to run into trouble, also Goku wanted lunch and Sanzo had the money.

Zaibu told her students to keep reading to their new guest while she went in to tell Sanzo he has guest.

She found him asleep. She nudged him and he woke up, it took a few seconds for the scowl to be in place.

"Your two yōkai friends are here. What do you want me to tell them? Should I send them in?"

"They'll wanna see me to make sure I'm not in trouble. Don't tell them anything. Stupid money won't understand anyway."

Zaibu lead the two men in. Sanzo was on the cot propped up.

Sanzo! Are you OK?! yelled Goku as he ran over to Sanzo.

Hakkai had a look of concern on his face as he crossed the room.

Shut up monkey, you're always to load. No I'm not ok, my cigarettes taste like shit, I feel like shit. The water in this hell hole of a town gives you parasites."

Zaibu raised her eyebrows. Thats a good way to say it, quick thinking, she thought to herself.

Hakkai readied his chi and focused it on Sanzos gut. The chi faded and he looked up at Zaibu. She made a face and said "the meds in the IV will allow him to pass it in nine days. Do you think you can busy yourself that long?"

"I guess we'll have to" said Hakkai. Goku was gazing sadly at Sanzo, who had fallen back asleep. Then remebering the other reason they came here Goku yelled Sanzo, waking the monk, and asked for the gold card so they can go eat at the tavern.

Sanzo fished it out and reminded them not to drink the fuck'n shitty water.

Zaibu walked them out. Hakkai expressed his concern for Sanzo and his thanks for Zaibu care.

She shrugged, "He'll be ok in 9-10 days if all goes well. You can check on him as often as he'll let you. Rest here, train in the back lot behind the temple, do whatever you want, just don't drink the water."


	3. Chapter 3

Zaibu dismissed her class. They ran joyfully into the garden. She watched them run. If all goes well there will be a new student.

She made soup for lunch. The children took their servings out to the deck. She brought a bowl for herself and one for Sanzo into Sanzo's little room. Looking at him she felt that all couldn't possibly go well, he was so thin and was going to suffer nicotine withdraw and who else knows what. He'd probably be in denial until she cut this kid from his gut, maybe even after. Her eldest student's dame was like that. Zaibu had to name him.

She nudged him with her elbow. "Hey you hungry?" she asked

He focused on her, frowning, seemed to be thinking about it and then took the bowl onto his lap. He ate slowly, expecting to get sick. To his surprise he didn't so he began to eat with more gusto.

"That was some quick thinking, telling your friends its a parasite. I'll have to remember that one if Granny strikes again. I bet that even convinced your healer friend."

Sanzo had finished his soup. He looked up. "They aren't my friends. I was forced to bring them along. They have there uses."

"Damn your really nice. Granny has no idea what she did this time." She finished up and took Sanzo's bowl from him and went to leave. Sanzo got up slowly, he didn't feel like emptying so he unceremoniously pulled out the IV and he followed her out of the room. He walked stiffly. He really acted like an ancient man who had no love in his life, she thought. She went to the kitchen, he went out to the deck. He pulled out a cigarette, the mere smell of it made him gag. He put it back in the pack and sat down on the bench, at least he was alone, he thought.

What are we going to do for nine days whined Goku. Hakkai was lost in thought. Hakkai! whined Goku again. What are we going to do?! Hakkai looked at him. "I'm more worried about Sanzo's health then our entertainment." He said.

Goku looked at his feet sadly, "Yeah, I guess so. How come you couldn't heal him?"

Well, it was definably a parasite, or something living in his body. I couldn't do anything cause there was nothing to heal, nothing was broken."

Ick, I don't wanna go anywhere near the water now!! shrieked Goku.

Hakkai gave one of his little laughs and said "We should find Gojyo and let him know we'll be here for a while."

"And get lunch!!" "Yes Goku and get lunch".

The arrived at the tavern. The waitress from the other night motioned them to a table and gave them menus. "Would you happen to know where Gojyo is? Hakkia asked.

Oh! yeah I'll get him for you. She hurried away.

A few minutes later she returned with a drained looking Kappa. It looked like someone let the air out of his face, but he seemed rather cheerful.

Beer and milk was brought to the table. "Ick! Milk, I hate this town. I have never liked milk!" Goku exclaimed. Goku and Hakkai both merrily drank their beer, enjoying having an excuse to drink mid-day. Food arrived and Goku quickly forgot his annoyance with the beverages. He seemed to literally dive into a tray of meat buns.

Hakkai told Gojyo about Sanzo's health and about being here for ten days. "Well I know I'm sticking to beer while we are here" replied Gojyo, and I've got a place to stay although it may kill me. Hakkai chuckled, placing his hand on the back of his neck, he really didn't want any details on Gojyo activities. He would have to talk with Yuèguì about maybe spending another night. He and Goku had shared a guest bedroom and it really wasn't that bad...

When Yuèguì heard about poor Sanzo she acted surprised and welcomed them in. She did ask if they'd help in the shop. Hakkai said he love to, Goku pouted until he relied he'd be helping Wúcāi. He smiled and ran over to help her with a box of books.

The Kappa, blissfully abused, just dragged himself back up the stairs.

Sanzo got roped into lighting the lamps at the temple. He felt fine, he wondered if it was over already. Back in his room he pulled out his cigarettes. lighting it he readied himself for the queasiness, it didn't happen. He signed and took a long drag of the cigarette, getting a little nic buzz. As he stood there with the door open, the oldest student stopped short seeing him smoking. The kid frowned disapprovingly. Sanzo just turned away from the door if the stupid monkey and Hakkai couldn't make him feel bad about smoking this little brat couldn't do it. He decided they were leaving in the morning, he felt find. That bitch, he thought, probably just wants a real monk here.

Morning found Sanzo over the trash can again. Fuck he though. He groaned as Zaibu came in with congee and a change of clothes.

She put everything on the table and went and got him a wet washcloth from the bathroom. She sat down to wait for him to finish.

He grabbed the cloth and wiped his face as he stood up. He grunted at her. She handed him the cloths and said "its laundry day, change please." She made a fake smile that was frighteningly like Hakkai's. Sanzo glared at her and snatched the cloths from her out stretched hand. He stomped into the bathroom.

Well I guess he is feeling less bad then yesterday. I guess I IV was good for something or maybe it was the huge dinner he ate. She thought.

Sanzo came out and practically flung his cloths at her. He looked unbelievably pissed off. "I want those back today!! I wouldn't want to be caught dead in these! She turned and left, waiting to smile until she had left the room.

Sanzo was wearing an over sized button front and a pair of adjustable waist gi pants. They were far from fashionable but they didn't deserve the amount of rage that they were receiving. Sanzo hated them, would burn them given the chance. He liked the cloths he wore under his robe to snug, he was comfortable that way. These were so loose he felt like he was naked. He lit a cigarette. Took a drag. His eyes shot open wide and he dashed to the bathroom. Ok, I guess no smoking until after noon...

He washed his face again. Hakkai and Gojyo came to visit him that afternoon.

Sanzo smirked at Gojyos state. He looked like the happiest zombie ever. Gojyo remarked that Sanzo was dresses like a homeless person. Hakkai just gave his nervous laugh. They exchanged the insults that passed for small talk, smoked a few cigarettes under the angry gaze of the oldest student before setting off.

That night at dinner of rice and fish Sanzo asked Zaibu about the women's well.

She sighed. This town had an amazing military heritage. Generation after generation had powerful and wise warrors. Its said that the pride worried heaven. A god came and took all the men, maybe ten years again. As a gift he "blessed" the spring that feeds this town. The water in the bottles comes from the next town over. Those first years were a mess, everyone got pregnant, snort. Given our "blessing" it was difficult to get people to live here, may original citizens left...we feared becoming a ghost town, but then we found people making quite pilgrimages here. We tried to take advantage of that. Shrug, thats about were we are, one thing it does do is scare bandits and demons. So we have had some measure of peace.

That is some bullshit lady. Sanzo replied. You know you are so charming, was the woman's retort.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanzo opened his eyes on the third morning in Nushen. He didn't feel sick. Hesitantly he rolled to his side. The damned IV was back in his arm. The sun was streaming into the window, meaning that it was late morning. Fruit was laid out of the table along with his now clean cloths. He went straight to the bathroom. He showered, hoping it would ease his achy muscles and itchy skin. He felt for sure that throwing up for days would make ones abs hurt like his did. He dried off and primped, as much as he did anyway, and got dressed. "Damn that woman she can't even do laundry!!"

His top was just a wee bit more snug then he remembered.

He left the bathroom to find Goku eating an apple from the pile on the table. Sanzo! Goku yelled out messily though half chewed apple.

Sanzo rolled his eyes. What do you want monkey?

Hey! I came to see if you were feeling better. Goku said in a dejected tone.

Well I'm just fucking fantastic. Sanzo replied. I'm ready to get out of here.

Really? Goku asked. You feel that much better? cause if you don't, we don't have to hurry, the foods good in this town and um, I have to help at the bookstore later today. I already said I would.

I'm ready to leave I don't care what you planned today, I don't want to spend another night in this hellhole.

Sanzo had picked up an apple and absentmindedly bit into it. He grabbed his things and went to the door.

The monk was there, she looked at him. She made no move to stop him. He seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

He left, almost rushing, with Goku in tow. She hoped she was right about his healer friend and he'd be back before sundown.

The went straight to the tavern. Sanzo thinking he'd find Gojyo there. The waitress was surprised to see him. She asked if he was really feeling well enough to be thinking of leaving. She stared at him, at his middle actually.

I'm up here. He said to her. Her eyes shot up to meet his. . Know. Were. Gojyo. Is?

She gave him a sour look. Sit down, she pointed to an open table. I'll see if he is up yet.

Lazy fucking water sprite, he muttered. Sanzo sat down, seeing the ashtray of the table he pulled out his pack. Three days on the same pack he thought, he smoked more then that even when he had the flu. Goku was asking about getting some egg rolls, pork fried rice, noodles, etc etc. Sonzo sent him off to get Hakkia from the books store. The waitress returned with a zombie of Gojyo. Sanzo did order veggie fried rice and Pao cai. He wished for tea and then ordered a beer. Goyjo fell asleep at the table. Sanzo groaned.

Sanzo lit up a cigarette took a drag and started coughing, his eyes watering he put it out. That woke Goyjo up briefly, he smirked.

Sanzo thought Goyjo was in much worse shape than himself and that staying here was making him useless.

The food arrived, Goyjo stirred, the waitress blew him a kiss. She glared at Sanzo who was glaring at her. Sanzo started to eat his meal. In-between bites he told Goyjo that they were leaving today as soon as Hakkia said they were ready to make it to the next town. Goyjo said it was to bad, cause he was really enjoying himself, but exercise like this was going to make him old so maybe it was better if we left.

"Damn, you ate that like Goku! Gojyo stated. Looking at the monk. "Didn't they feed you over at the temple."

Sanzo looked down at the remains of his meal and said whatever, disdainfully.

Inwardly he thought, that was a lot of food and since when did he like cabbage pickle?

The beer had never been brought, but a bottle of water had, Sanzo finished that up too as Goku and Hakkia entered the tavern.

AH! You ate without me! Thats not fair. Goku yelled as he through himself in a chair. "Gojyo you greedy pig."

Gojyo looked up. "Monkey I got none of that, Master Sanzo played piggy in your stead."

"click" the gun was at Gojyo's head. There wasn't enough color left in the water sprite to drain away but if he had he would have paled. Ok, Ok, you were just hungry and hell we are in the tavern we can just order more...

Hakkia gave his laugh and flagged a waitress.

The ordered the usual feast. Sanzo ate with them again. Gojyo was giving him a look every time he grabbed something. Sanzo ignored him.

After the meal Sanzo shifted uncomfortably. He was over full now, and disgusted with himself. He still had the itchies too. He leaned heavily on the table as he got up to leave. Goku and Gojyo were bickering and didn't pay any attention as Sanzo exited the tavern. Hakkia followed him out, concern on his face.

Sanzo was trying to smoke when Hakkia met him outside. It had to be this pack, they just tasted so bad. He tossed the butt away.

"Goku said you were ready to leave. Are you sure your OK? What did the monk say?"

She is so full of bullshit it doesn't matter what she says.

"She?"

Yeah, she. Like the rest of this town. Did you ask around as to why there were no men?

"Well yeah, they were taken away to fight some great war for heaven or something."

"your not a n idiot Hakkia, how are there still children here? There is something going on."

"More immediately I think there is something going on with you. You never eat that much, or smoke so little. And if you don't stop itching your going to bleed."

"Hey you're the one who says I should smoke less and eat more, what is the problem."

"Lets go back to the temple and I'll check you out"

"I feel fine and I'll feel even better when we are out of the fuck'n town."

"Not until we talk with the monk and I've checked you out."

"Fine what ever, lets go"

At the temple Zaibu greeted them. Glad to see you back.

Hakkia smiled, I think Sanzo wants a second opinion on this condition. He chuckled. Oh, by the way my name is Hakkia.

"Welcome Hakkia, my name is Zaibu." You can go right though, Sanzo's room is still ready.

There was water and clean cloths on the table. The bedding had been changed but it was as Sanzo had left it earlier.

"Do what ever you're going to do and lets get this over with"

Hakkia readied his healing chi and touched Sanzo's abdomen.

The itching stopped. Sanzo asked "Well, can we go?"

Hakkia stared at Sanzo's abdomen.

Hakkia!! Sanzo yelled'

"Um, hehe, no we better stay a while. The parasite is still there, it has a chi presents. Oh dear." Hakkia's voice trailed off.

Zaibu stepped in the room.

Sanzo was fuming, trying to keep a level look about him. The twitch was a dead give away.

Hakkia was staring at Sanzo. It was pissing Sanzo off.

Zaibu! tell Hakkia about the well. Sanzo stomped out of the room.

After a while Hakkia came out to the deck were Sanzo had been pacing.

Hakkia said, "I think I'll need a drink tonight."

"Do you believe her?"

"No, but that would explain a parasite with chi presents. And why your body thinks its perfectly healthy."

"Fuck! the is ridiculous. The gods would never let their order be disturbed. It could be a demon parasite or some kind of possession." Sonzo grasped for other possibilities. Even possession sounded better then pregnancy.

"I need some stairs to fall down or Hakkia, punch me in the gut, right now!"

"I asked the lady monk about ending it, she said no matter what was tried the dame dies with the fetus. Even with woman. Its the "Blessing". He finished bitterly

Sanzo was at a loss. He wasn't used to being this confused, this angry sure, but not this confused.

Sanzo slumped against the wall, knees by his chest. The waist of his pants cut into him. He pulled out his last cigarette. He was going to smoke this last one, damn it.

Hakkia looked down at Sanzo. You didn't comfort Sanzo, you just made sure there were no death dealing objects in arms reach and you let him be. What do you say to a pregnant MALE monk? What could you possibly say?

Hakkia put on a neutral face. "What can I do for you Sanzo?"

"You can leave, don't tell the guys."


	5. Chapter 5

Hakkia left the temple and walked to the far side of town. He exited the gate, just walking around the town. His mind was completely blown. He couldn't imagine Sanzo as a father (mother?). What would he tell the guys? We couldn't bring the kid on the mission. He really hoped Sanzo was coming to the same conclusions as he was.

Sonzo just went back into his room, flopped face first onto the cot and closed his eyes. Life or Death, more literally then usually, He thought. Somehow he fell asleep.

Gojyo was laying in bed when Luànzi came up after the lunch shift. She put the boxed lunch on the table and went over to him. She pulled the covers on the bed. Heh, nice that he sleeps naked she smirked. He woke up, a smirk gracing his face as well.

You want to eat first or play? She asked.

Gods woman, you'll give me gray hair. Gojyo said. He pulled her into the bed with him. They spooned for a while. He knew she must what a kid, or was a long repressed nympho. He didn't really care either way, he wasn't really the type to think that far ahead. She knew she should give him a brake or he really was going to get gray hairs. She wondered what stands of silver would look like mixed in his stunning red hair. She wondered if he would live that long with his line of work. He pulled her in tight, his hands finding there way under her skirt. No panties, damn thats hot, he thought. HIs hands found those tender places, he knew them well now, knew just what she liked, what would make her slick and hot. His long fingers seeking out her favorite spots. She never ceased to make those new lover sounds. He loved it, if this all killed him, its the way he would have chosen to die. He entered her, why change from such a comfortable position? He made gentle, slow thrusts, she tilted her hips for more friction. The movements became more forceful as they reached climax. They stayed as they were for a long moment.

When Sanzo woke up, he sat up, yanked out the IV (he'd love to know when and how she got it put in while he slept) stretched (ouch my abs). He brought his hand down to itch his stomach. First thing he noticed was that his shirt had ridden up exposing skin and the second thing he noticed was a little bit of convex instead of his usual concave figure.

His blood boiled, he yanked his shirt down, and flung himself across the room into the bathroom. He was so thin any flux in his weight showed. He looked at himself, removing his shirt, he stared. The stood up very straight and tried to suck it in. Gah, that hurt. His whole torso was a dull ache, like there was constant pressure again his skin and it itched. Fuck, he grumbled.

He contemplated an act of violence against an elderly woman.

He looked out into the room, no one there, he went out and grabbed the button front she had left him before. He would have to put this on after his shower to avoid feeling like his shirt was painted on.

When he exited the bathroom, running his fingers through his damp hair, he found the monk sitting at the table. She had the paper and congee. She smiled at him. He was overwhelmed suddenly at how nice a gesture this really was, that despite how mean and rude he had been she'd been getting him a paper a breakfast every morning for four days. He didn't so much as smile as he was not frowning. She took his shirt from him and turned to leave. Sonzo again feeling overwhelmed, asked her to stay and have breakfast with him. She looked at him, bemusement on her face. She left and quickly returned with her own breakfast and sat down with him. She wasn't sure if he wanted company or if he just didn't wasn't to be alone. She wondered if he wanted to talk. She knew that he was most likely showing today, given he was wearing the button-front and that he now the equivalent of four months.

How do you feel t-today? she asked awkward.

He looked at her. Unbalanced. he said dryly.

His mind was all over the place. He was lonely but wanted to be alone, he wanted to have contact with anyone but didn't want touched. He wanted what was happening to be be a lie but didn't want to accused anyone of lying. He felt warmth on his face, realizing his eyes had welled up and tears were falling. He wiped his face, ashamed and disgusted. He didn't want to believe that this could have any effect on him, that he just had to live though it, but it was having an effect. He wished he could blame it all on lack of nicotine but he knew that wasn't all of it. He turned away from her.

Elbows on knees head in hands, he tried to settle himself. He was so uncomfortable, mentally, and physically.

She just sat there, pretending not to notice. She didn't know this man. By all accounts he was volatile at the best of times. She wish again they had never stopped here. She stood up, he didn't react. She stood behind his chair, carefully put two fingers lightly on his shoulder, he unclenched a little, she removed her hand. He sat up a little straighter turned back to his food. She took her dish and left. Later Goku came to visit. When he came in the room Sonzo was reading the paper, one hand resting at his navel.

Hey Sanzo, Goku said cheerfully. Sanzo didn't frown at him. Encouraged, Goku sat down at the table.

Nice shirt, but its not your size. remarked Goku as he looked for apples or snacks.

Goku was getting confused about the lack of reaction he was getting.

so um how are you feeling today?

I don't feel like leaving today was the answer Sanzo gave. Goku looked perplexed. He looked at Sanzo. His eyes were red and tired, he was wearing a big shirt...he looked like he had had a big meal. Finally Sanzo said "what do you want Monkey"

"I need to know that you're ok, Goku looked down at his feet, and that you won't leave me, ah us."

Hakkia came back form seeing you and he was _not home_, you know. He just said we weren't leaving. At first I was happy and then I couldn''t think of what would make Hakkia not able to smile...he can always smile.

Goku looked up, real worry in his child like eyes.

Sonzo reached out and put his hand on Gokus head. This was so unexpected Goku flinched.

Sanzo, Goku squeaked, now I know somethings wrong , what the hell, you're scaring me.

I'm ok Goku, but we'll be staying and you can't visit me until I'm better so, yeah whatever. Go cheer Hakkia up cause I'll be fine.

Goku lunged at Sanzo, hugging him under the arms. Sanzo's eyes flew open as Goku made impact and the chair rocked.

Arge, Monkey that hurt, its my gut after all!

Goku let go. Here, that sounded like Sanzo. Get better!!

Goku ran out of the room brushing past Zaibu on his way out.

She stood by the door, hearing hitched breath. She didn't enter, she didn't want to see him cry. The feeling was likely mutual.

She went to him later with a bowl of fruit and more water. He had finished the paper by then and was just standing up.

She put everything down. "feel like going for a walk around the grounds?" She asked.

He nodded, his new plan was if he didn't open his mouth maybe he wouldn't brake down. He walked passed her out the door. He was leaning back as he walked and now had a decided swell at the middle. She decided if she didn't open her mouth he wouldn't break down. These plans made for a quite but pleasant walk. As they walked the students living on the grounds would stop their chores or playing and run over to Zaibu. They would touch or hold her hand and tell her about what they were doing. One of the middle children, a boy with a shaved head, went to touch Sanzo's hands after asking Zaibu who he was. He looked up at Sanzo with red wine colored eyes, Sanzo had pulled his hands away. The boy stepped back, Zaibu put a hand on the boy's shoulder and walked him back to were he had been playing. Sanzo didn't hear what the monk said to him but he looked cheery so Sanzo squashed the little twinge of guilt he felt for his reaction.

When they got back to the deck she looked at him like she had something to say. He said, I wasn't expecting a half human, I don't know why.

She only nodded and when inside. He watched the four children play happily, he heard them get called in for supper, saw them run in the kitchen for their meal. His face softened, this isn't a bad place to grow up, it reminded him of the temple he grew up in.

He could feel the wave of emotion coming on and squashed any thought of this being a child. It was a parasite, he just had to live though this, he just had to live though it, thats all.

He went to sit in his little room, the students were washing their plates and being told what readings they needed to practice for the morning. The blonde headed girl was being scolded for her poor job with organizing the scrolls. He just wanted to get away from himself, and he wanted a cigarette. He sat down. Gah!, His pants dug into him. He put his hand on the top of his abdomen, it had grown enough for there to be a perch for his hand. He wished he had never stopped in this town. He cried, really cried, no nicotine, an impossible pregnancy, and all the hormones all at once. This is karma he thought, this is what he gets for living like he had.

When the noises stopped Zaibu waited a minute and then brought in some supper for Sanzo. He was head down at the table. Zaibu cleared her throat. He quickly turned away from her. She laid the food on the table and turned to go.

He would have liked to skip dinner, with all his will he wanted to, but it seemed it wasn't up to him. As he was eating Zaibu brought in tea with two cups. She served the tea, mumbling that it was made with bottled water. He didn't ask her to leave so she sat down. She looked out the window watching the trees in the wind while she drank her tea. She hoped her presents was comforting. She didn't look at him so she really wasn't sure but the silents wasn't heavy. After a while Sanzo moved to the cot and laid down with a sigh. She gathered up the dishes and left the room, turning out the light as she left.

He laid there in the dark feeling he rise and fall of the swell of his belly. The dull ache of his skin being taunt. He had seen many versions of hell in his life and he could say for sure this was the second worst one. He drifted off to sleep, a while later Zaibu came in sent him back into his mind so she wouldn't wake him and set up the IV. They had loss a few in that first year to dehydration, such unnecessary deaths. She still prayed for those people. Such a "blessing" this was, it made her bitter. She thought of her students to dispel those thoughts. She loved them, she gave them a good life. She noticed Sanzo was clinging to her as she rolled him back to how he had been sleeping. I guess subconsciously he needed a hug. She smirked.

He woke up in pain, it was still dark outside, a terrible pinching at his waist. He reached down and bumped into his own middle. He swore and reached around to see what was pinching him. To his horror it was his own jeans. He undid the button with some difficulty and took a deep breath rubbing the area. His belly had an underside...this was frightening to the always slender monk. His arm was tethered to the IV again. I bet she uses that chant to send my mind away in order to get that damn thing in my arm. He noticed he was still rubbing his stomach, he slid his hand over its surface to the topside of it. He was so tired, and he just didn't care. He shouldn't have any visitors other then the woman he was just going to pull up the blanket and go back to bed. He was on the edge of sleep when he felt it. A kind of fluttering feeling in his stomach, his had was resting above his navel. Go back to sleep he told himself and his parasite, I'd like to sleep past dawn.

Hakkia was laying in bed, staring at the wallpapered ceiling of the guest bedroom. He listened to Goku snore. He feels he is getting himself under contol. Goku had come back from visiting Sanzo will more positive feelings then hakkia had. Goku felt that Sanzo was going to be fine. Goku's simple attitude and asurance that it would be fine, had cheered his. Hakkia then thought how well Sanzo was doing raising Goku, maybe he could see him as a parent of sorts, but he would need a warm and co-parent to balance him. Hakkia sighed, tried not to think about the what ifs of his life and rolled over to try to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sanzo did manage to sleep past dawn and right on though to noon. Hunger woke him up. It look him a minute to figure out what the feeling was, not ever having this experience before. He went to sit up, and was not successful. He looked down at himself with passive disgust. Its seems the parasite took the unhooking of his pants as an invitation to round out Sanzo's figure. His small frame allowed him to hid nothing of his equivalent five month size. He rolled to his side to use the edge of the cot to sit up. He groaned, all of his body ached. The dull ache of taught skin had moved up to a constant throb. His stretched ads protested mightily. He knew this would make his shoulders and back hurt too. He pulled out the IV. It looks like he drained this bag anyway. He stretched, Ah! Adding insult to injury the fabric moving across his chest from that stretch revealed that his nipples were tender too.

He slumped, this was so completely and utterly humiliating. He saw that there was still the draw cord pants on the table along with lunch. Lunch seemed to be mixed buns, a Goku size serving of them too. His body was having a fight as to whether bathroom or food was more important this second. He decided bathroom. He rocked his way to standing, his balance was off he had to put his arms out to steady himself. He was amazed at how much heavy he felt. He grabbed the draw cord pants. Once in the bathroom he realized very soon he'd have to sit to pee, and here he had though it couldn't get anymore humiliating. Clean and redressed he went out into the room, he could hear Zaibu teaching class. Not only did he miss nicotine and tea he missed the smoking as something to do. The paper was there of course but this was getting much to routine. he had sat at the table and was absentmindedly eating. Some were savory and some were sweet. He decided to eat one of each at the same time. Pretty good he thought. He finished a good 1/2 of the platter this way before he felt sated. He was no longer amazed at how much he could put away, he accepted that it was the parasite's fault, but he wasn't going to eat it all just cause he could. He carefully stood up and walked out to the deck for some air.

When he got out there he realized that class was being held on the deck so he just started to walk toward the bench near the outside wall. He founded it much more tiring to walk to the other side of the garden then he should. He sat down on the shaded bench and listen to the lessons.

Koumyou do you smile over this place? He thought to himself. This temple is a little oasis and yet it is its own trap. Contrast, master, you always said it made both parts more beautiful. He dozed as the children sang.

The youngest student had been sent to wake Sanzo. Lessons were over, Zaibu thought maybe he'd need a snack or at least a stretch after sitting like that for hours. She walked over to him, his face was covered by his hair. She climbed on to the bench, and reached out to touch his hands. She fell forward, having knelt on the edge of her robe, into Sanzo's lap. Instinctively he grabbed her, pulling her into his body. The baby, no parasite, kicked them both. He was shocked, she laughed, and positioned herself to have both hands on his stomach. This meant sitting on his lap facing him. He stood up as quickly as his new shape would let him, which is not very fast so she just slid onto her feet. He frowned at her and she frowned at him, violet eyes fighting with dark eyes. He walked away, they were both pouting. He cradled his stomach, it felt so heavy he seemed to need help carrying it, and he still had four more days. HIs pout deepened into a scowl.

In his room the buns had been cleared away. He sat down, put on his glasses and opened the paper. He was really disinterested. He was still unnerved by that kick. Hiding from the door behind the paper he poked at his stomach, nothing, he put his hand to the underside and lifted is bulge. That got a reaction form the thing. It seemed to roll dragging its limbs along the walls of it's space. Sanzo was overwhelmed by mixed emotions, he was also a bit nauseous. Levering himself out of the chair he shut himself in the bathroom. He pulled the shirt over his head, stifling a gasp as it skimmed his chest.

That is so perverted, this is so perverted, a total perversion of nature. Fuck, I get to be a deviant monk and a deviant human, he said to himself. He felt dirty looking at himself this way. He was nearing six month equivalent size, he had developed very light freckles on his cheeks, he realized also that he hadn't shaven in five days and he had downy hair on his chin. His areola were darker.

Oh Gods no, he was not going to ask that monk that question, he thought, besides he was just going to leave it here so even if his body would do that he wasn't even going to think about it. He put his hands under his belly, he hadn't had, well, any experience with pregnancy before this. I mean he had seen the occasional pregnant female. He didn't even think he had spoken to one. He didn't feel like he could possibly get any bigger, his skin and abs throbbed. His back and feet hurt. He didn't even put his boots on today. He was warm too.

Ah fuck. He put his shirt back on and went out into his room.

Sanzo could hear people talking outside the room. Zaibu and Hakkia. Great company, Sanzo grumbled.

Not to long after that, Zaibu came in with dinner and some buns she said were for midnight snack. She asked if Hakkia could come in. "He is just worried about you, Sanzo, and since he knows about your condition do you really think there is any harm in it?" she remarked.

Sanzo pulled himself up to the table and slouch a bit obscuring his figure and said to send Hakkia in. Zaibu put down the food with two plates and the pot of "safe" tea. She then left to show Hakkia in. Seeing that everything was set she turned to go, Hakkia thanked her again.

Are you well, Sanzo? the green eyed man asked. "No". Was Sanzo's oh so enlightening reply. Sanzo was eyeing up that second plate, almost daring Hakkia to serve himself first. Sanzo quickly served himself, and started eating with all the manners of Goku. Hakkia just chuckled. He dished himself out a modest bit and eat slowly as not to compete with Sanzo. Sanzo looked good today, Hakkia thought, he looked rested and healthy.

The gaunt look of traveling to long had left his face. If he had looked like some kind of angle before it was worse now.

They were sipping tea when Hakkia attempted to talk to Sanzo again. Hakkia, in a kind of out of character move, asked very bluntly, "do you intend to keep it?" Again Sanzo replied "No." Sanzo shifted, all the weight was right on his tailbone, and it hurt. "We'll be here four more days tops and then I could care less what happens in this shit whole town."

Hakkia nodded. "Its not so bad here, not a bad place to grow up, the monk seems to really love the kids and I'm told they stay with families for holidays"

"Hakkia, damn it, this is a parasite. Why should I care how a leech or a tick gets to grow up!!" His voice dripped with venom.

Hakkia found that very harsh. He was mostly glad that Sanzo didn't want to take it along but the Well children were just that, children.

Hakkia just sipped his tea.

Sanzo wished Hakkia would leave, he really had to use the bathroom but didn't want Hakkia to see him. He was very uncomfortable, he shifted again. Hakkia, of course, noticed it and asked if Sanzo was ok. Sanzo made a dismissive sound. Fuck it, he couldn't wait any longer. he leaned heavily into the table and pushed himself to standing. Hakkia put down his cup and turned away so he wouldn't stare.

Oh gods he thought, I thought I could mentally handle this...Hakkia slumped out of his chair.

Sanzo wondered what was more pathetic. Being a pregnant male or fainting at the sight of one. He felt it was the later.

He stood in the doorway exiting the bathroom watching Hakkia pull himself together. Sanzo found the very amusing. Hakkia was really tough, really hard to rattle and he was rattled by this. Hakkia took a deep breath and let out a nervous laugh. He looked at Sanzo. Sanzo walked over to the table but decided to stand for a while so Hakkia was looking up at him.

"Does it move?" Hakkia asked. "Yeah, it just started to."replied Sanzo

Hakkia broke into his nervous laugh again. "This is all to strange."

"You're telling me, Sanzo declared ending in a snort. My gut has an underside! " He put his hand underneath it for emphasis.

"Oh Gods". Hakkia looked at his feet.

"I've had some crazy injuries Hakkia but am I going to recover from this? How does it get out!?"

Sanzo fell into sitting on the chair with that. Hakkia's eye's got huge and his laugh was on the edge of hysterical. Hakkia quickly finished his tea, said goodnight and left. All the calming himself he did yesterday was total shot, he didn't know if he'd be able to visit tomorrow. Zaibu stopped him at the door, she noticed how clammy he looked. Mr. Hakkia, could I ask for your assistants when delivery time arrives. These things are done by C-section and if you could heal the wound Sanzo would be ready to go much faster. Hakkia nodded quickly and stumbled out of the temple.

Zaibu poked her head into Sanzo's room he had his head down. Normally she would leave him alone when he was emotional but this time she thought he may need company. She walked into the room and touched his hands the way the children did here. He looked up, he was crying. All the smug feelings he had had at being able to rattle Hakkia were dashed into sadness and fear when he left. She stepped closer to Sanzo. He needed a hug but he would have to do it, she still didn't feel she knew him that well. For a moment she though he was going to shake her off, but then he pulled her in rubbing his face on her stomach, like a child, noiselessly sobbing into her. She put her hand on his head. She said nothing, she just waited. He slowly pulled himself together, took a deep breath and straightened up in the chair. She said, in a tone like nothing had happened, that Mr. Hakkia had agreed to assist in the delivery, that he would be there to close up the wound after the c-section. There, having answered the question he had without him having to ask seemed to make him feel better. He levered himself up off the chair and flopped onto the cot.

He didn't sleep, his mind was racing and the thing wouldn't settle down. With his elbows at his sides and his hands on his gut's sides as a gauge he felt and swore he could see the crest of the swell rise up. The stretching hurt, his organs being push around hurt, being emotional hurt, this was definitely hell. He was sure this would be added to his rotation of nightmares, right after his masters death but before his meeting with Ukoku.

Zaibu came in carrying the IV items. She saw that he was still awake so she just sat down. "So, Sanzo said, you've been though this four times?"

"Lets just say four successful times, although this is the first time I've sired." she internally cursed her honest. Sanzo snorted and placed his hand on the top of his swell.

"How do you want this to work? Zaibu asked. Do you even want to see it? Do you want to give it a name? Do you want it to know anything about you?

No, no to all of it Sanzo replied.

Well you have a few more days to think about it.

There is nothing to think about.

Ok, fine, how do you want to do this? She held up the IV.

"Put me out." he responded.

Luànzi deiced to give Gojyo the day off. This was mainly becuse they were both sore, and she had to believe that he even had his limits. She just let him sleep while she caught up with house work. He made a pot of coffee with bottled water and set out some food. Around noon he rolled out of bed and light a cigarette. Good morning sexy she said. He looked up at her. No no graying your hair this morning. He smirked. So you wanna tell me why you're abusing us this bad or should i just enjoy it?

"Your the first group of not old men I've seen in eight years, and not only are you not old but you're hot. It could be another eight years before I get another chance, she looked away from him, totally shallow reasons. "

"meh, I guess that is as good a reason as I need." He pulled her around to look at him and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her, a deep full kiss.

She does want to be a mom he thought. Her reason's for picking me are shallow and desparate but hey that is my type. He chuckled braking the kiss. They had their breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Zaibu was waking her oldest student, he was seven, the child of a caravan leader and a spice merchant. His name was Lin. He was stubborn but cheerful. She knew he would most likely take off traveling the moment he felt like he was an adult. For now he made a very good older brother to her other students. Lin would wake up Red, six, who would wake Tika, also six, who would wake little sister, who was four. Little sister's name was a gods awful mix of her co-parents names'. They would have breakfast and off to do morning chores. Damn she had to think of a name for her impending student. She took a moment to really think about this, this was her child, maybe, not just a student. She couldn't imagine it feeling that different for her just because there maybe a blood link. Should she give it a family name. Sanzo was an inherited name after all. She wondered what Genjo Sanzo's family name was. Sigh, of course he didn't want "it" to know anything about him so that was most likely out of the question.

Everyone was up, she handed out porridge and fruit. Lin asked about Sanzo. Lin had been though this before, he had seen a couple deaths too. Zaibu replied that as of yesterday everything seemed good and healthy, although he is a very sour dame. No body who stays here planned it said Lin simply, at least he isn't trying to hurt himself or run away. Lin was so insightful. She handed him another bowl of porridge and asked him to put it in Sanzo's room since she had visitors at the shrine this morning. Lin made a face, then smiled and head in that direction.

Mr. Monk? Lin said softly at the door. There was no response so he tip-toed in hoping to avoid talking to the monk at all. He put the food down on the table and turned to go. As he turned he locked eyes with Sanzo. He was just laying there on the cot, looking kinda sad. Lin wondered about his own dame, he had been a manly man and very rough looking according to Zaibu. He also know that his dame had refused to look at him and his sire had no idea he existed. It didn't bother Lin all that much, he was happy and he wanted to grow up and be a mapmaker. This man laying on the cot and looking at him isn't what he thought of as a manly man. He was really pretty and seemed really soft. Granny said he was a demon hunting monk who had traveled the length of Shangra-la.

What are you staring at? asked the monk.

A sour man, replied the boy as he went to run out of the room. Sanzo caught he wrist.

Woah, thought the boy maybe he does hunt demons.

What is that supposed to mean? Huh kid? You know you've done nothing but give me dirty looks since i got here. Sanzo was laying on his side looking at the kid.

I've just been trying to figure out what kind of person you, so I can tell **MY** little brother or sister.

Sanzo dropped the kid's wrist. He thought he was prepared for anything this kid could say. Sanzo looked like he had been kicked in the gut. If things were different he would have been enraged or maybe the fan would have made an appearance but pregnant Sanzo cried. Silently tears fell out of his eyes. He closed his eyes. It didn't slow down the waterworks.

He opened his mouth and in the most stable voice he could manage he said:

I am Genjo Sanzo

I was Kouryuu the river orphan.

My master and the man who raised me was Koumyou Sanzo, I considered him my father so I was orphaned again at 13.

I am 25 years old and not to long ago I learned that the names of my biological parents were Rin Tokou and Kouran.

I'm traveling to the west with three unique men to set things straight in heaven and earth

I am a horrible bitter, selfish, and unreasonable man.

Sonzo opened his eyes and looked at the boy. Does that help? Sonzo asked as he closed his eyes again.

Lin's eyes were huge and he looked shocked. He took a deep breath and put on a determined face.

Hey, Mr. monk, I don't lie so I'll just tell little brother that you are an honest man who was on an adventure, I won't remember all those names anyhow. You should write him a letter. I wish my dame had.

Lin rushed out of the room.

Sanzo wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, it was early yet, not even time for lessons. He didn't want to get up and see how big he was today. He had already had challenges enough today. "It" has started moving again and he had to pee because of it. If you can figure out how to get up without looking at yourself, Sanzo figured it out that morning. In the bathroom too, he avoided the mirror. As he sat there he noticed all the cracks in the ceiling and a little spiders web in the corner. This all failed of course when we went to take his shower.

This was not his body, this was a joke on his body. His middle was a 2/3 orb slapped on his frame. He, his body, had lost weight but this growth was gaining. His chest too was swollen. He didn't have breasts but there was more fullness there then had even been in his life. If he thought he could ever get back up again he would have sat down and cried. Instead he put on a face not unlike Lin's determined face and finished up as quickly as he could. He didn't know what to do with today. He didn't want to go outside for fear of being seen, there was no paper and if he sat there to long he was going to start thinking, and he really didn't want to do that. He ate his breakfast. After I leave here if I ever see congee again it will be to soon, He thought. Sanzo went back to bed.

Luànzi had to start the after noon shift so Gojyo went to find the rest of the team. He haven't seen them in a day or so so he guessed it was time to check in. He went to the book store first. Yuèguì said that Hakkia had gone for a walk and had been gone all morning and that Goku was still asleep. Gojyo lit a cigarette and headed toward the temple. He'd had almost a week without being hit over the head with a fan or having a gun pulled on him, the longest stretch in two years he thought. He smirked. When he reached the gate he found it blocked by Red and his broom. Red had been instructed by Lin to defect visitors for Sanzo since Sanzo was in no shape for visitors today.

S-sorry sir Mr. Sanzo isn't seeing people today, if you want to go to the shrine though you can. Goyjo laughed and palmed the kids head. Nice haircut kid, how are you going to stop me. Red hit Gojyo in the knees with his broom, knocking him down. With his lip out he looked right into Goyjo's eyes. Both of them were taken aback. Red eyes. Well thats familiar. said Goyjo. Red just hurried back to sweeping. Goyjo spat his cigarette out. Stood up and tried again to go toward the dorms. Red threatened with the broom.

Goyjo put his hands up and backed away. Ok, spitfire I understand. Will you tell him I tried to visit? My name is Red and I'll tell him.

Wow your folks weren't real imaginative were they. He said under his breath. My names Gojyo and in like 10 years I'll be back to spar with you.

The kid really smiled. Are you a good fighter Mister? I only wanna spare with good fighters.

Goyjo looked distressed. I'm a demon hunting (almost) legend and don't call me mister, I'm not old enough to be a mister. If you won't call me Gojyo, call me big brother. The kid looked at him like he just gave him money and a puppy. Gojyo wasn' sure what he did and now what he should do about it. Red walked up, Lin is my big brother...is it ok to have two big brothers?

Yeah kid sure. said Gojyo. Red walked up to him, he might have come up to Goyjo's hip. He looked up at his face leaning comically far back. It nice to know I look like somebody out there.

A little freaked out Gojyo backed away, Red just waved and then went back to sweeping. Red knew his dame had been a demon, and a swordsman at that. He knew he wasn't really related to this guy but its nice to know there were other redheads out there.

Gojyo on the other hand was thinking about Luànzi and the kid she wanted. He wondered if the red hair and eyes showed up in quarter demons or if the kid would be dark haired like it's mother and his mother. Oh gods, he just opened up an emotional can of worms he was not prepared for. He shook his head violently, lit a cigarette. He needed to find Hakkia or Goku and do some sparring.

Zaibu poked her head in Sanzo's room. His back was to the door. She came in and put a late lunch out on table with some clean cloths. She pushed the chair in.

Sonzo asked, How did you become a Sanzo. Zaibu pulled the chair back out and sat down. I had been cleaning this temple with my mom since the day I could hold a rag. The elderly Sanzo here treated me really well, he never shooed me out of the room while he was training his students. He would test me on the readings if I met him in the hall. It never occurred to me that I was as talented as he students. We even sparred a little. My mother was furious but I liked feeling included. When he felt he was old enough, as he put it, he set up tests for his students to narrow them down for the scripture. Most of them dealing with character, this scripture's power needs a handler that won't abuse its effects on people. It does more then put people to sleep you should know. So few passed, even the early tests. This was a town of warriors' sons not philosophers and humanitarians after all.

So in the end I was cleaning up after a rather messy failure and old Sanzo asked if I would try. I told him no, I thought if I succeeded there would be an uproar much worse then him passing without an heir. With that he passed the scripture to me and died, just like that. The chakra showed up and I named myself. I was sent to consult the floating heads and they had no trouble with it, I just wasn't to advertise my "womanhood" she laughed. That was five years before the men left, I was in my twenties.

Heh. was Sanzo's reaction.

As she stood up he, with a struggle pushed himself to sitting and faced her. Can you bring me a pen and paper? He asked.

He got himself to the table, he was hungry. He had thought about what Lin had said and was going to write to the kid. He would write just the basics, just want was important, so now he had to figure out what that was. The damn thing wouldn't lay still. It had all the energy of Goku.

Will you just be still, he said, putting both hands on his gut and applying pressure. It did stop flailing. Instead it pushed against Sanzo's hand. Sanzo didn't frown. He tried it again and got the same response. He almost smiled, forgetting for a moment that he thought of this as a parasite.

He took his hands away to eat his lunch and it push up were his hand had been, like it was looking for him.

Well you think more then Goku already don't you? he said very quietly. He placed one hand on that spot and finished eating his lunch.

Zaibu returned with ink brush and paper. She apologized for not finding a pen.

He looked at her. I want to name him Zhen Tian, he said.

She raised her eyebrows. "To rattle heaven", thats seems like a good name.

Yeah, he can have your family name, I don't have one.

You're sure its a he?

Yes. I'm going to write to him, I'm trying to figure out what I would have wanted to know about my father.

What changed your mind?

Words of wisdom from your eldest brat. He said without looking up at her. He winced and put his hand on his side and made a shushing noise.

That was even more shocking to Zaibu then the change of heart. Sanzo had done something endearing.

So _he_ is moving I gather. That is a good sign.

He looked up at her, something dawned in his eyes. He looked at his gut again and then up at her. This thing was hers too.

Begrudging his realization he pushed himself away from the table and motioned her over. He lifted the side of his shirt exposing a little slice of his gut and pressed her hand against it. This was just a day of shocks, she thought. Things she realized, Sanzo had beautiful skin, was beautiful, second he wasn't as unyielding and cold as she thought and thirdly this was a very active child. She was really going to have her hands full.

Another shock, Sanzo had moved his hand to the top of her shoulder. She looked into his eyes, a perplexed look on her face, damn shouldn't have made that face. He took his hand off and looked away. Zaibu stood up, thanked him for sharing and left.

Sonzo snorted at his inability to get a positive feeling across, he certainly knew how to let people know how he was feeling in a negative way but he failed otherwise...

He wrote his letter, and sealed it. and wrote on the envelope "for Zhen Tian when, or if, he asks about his Dame"

He was still pretty sure he didn't want to see the baby, but he didn't think he'd hate if the kid found him once he was all grown, or at least as grown as Goku.


	8. Chapter 8 the end

Sanzo woke up on day seven. It was late morning. Food, paper, clean cloths, all laid out on the table. He felt a little spoiled by this, then again he was currently inconvenienced to say the least. He got himself off the cot. He stood there blinking at the weight of himself, once he got used to it he grabbed the clean cloths and ungracefully walked to the bathroom. the shirt that had been a tent on him three days ago now fit around the middle. He looked away from himself as he got undressed and showered quickly. He put on the tunic and gi pants and sighed. Two more days and he'll be able to see his belt and everything below again, just two more days. He was so hungry. He stood at the table and ate. Still not wanting to sit down he one hand supporting his gut he walked to the door of the dorm building, he looked out into the garden. Lessons had started. He figured if he walked close to the tall outside walls no one from the outside could see him so he headed out that way. He was actually going over chants in his head...this is not something he normally did, but he was trying not to think. Had he put to much in his letter? Maybe it was to little.

"It" was moving rather lazily, so was Sanzo. He was fighting the feeling of humiliation he was getting from his ungainly walk, his sensitive chest, his emotional reactions to everything. He'd love to shoot something right now.

He heard the clash of metal and the familar noise of Goku and Gojyo sparring on the other side of the garden wall. He had known there was an open lot there, a place for the army to practice in the past. He leaned against the wall listening. Goku was winning. With as powerful as Goku was now in a few years no one in the group would be stronger then him. Hakkia was scary but Hakkia's power had leveled off. Goku's was on the up swing. Gojyo had to know that he was the weakest of the group, but he'd never admit it to anyone. Sanzo thought about that, no without his gun and scripture he was the weakest fighter. He did need those assholes. Damn, the thought.

He was leaning against the wall one leg straight, one bent with his foot on the wall. this felt comfortable he wondered how long he could stand to be in this spot. He folded his arms on his chest so that they rested on his gut. He attention lazily went back and fourth between the bickering of his companions and the flashbacks he was feeling from the students lessons. Here in the middle of nowhere were the natural order of things is totally perverted there was the beautiful contrasts of present and past, fear and contentment, and life and death.

Sanzo relized he was dozing and went slowly back to the dorm.

He laid down on the cot. He was on his side with his arm laying across his body, hand on the side of his gut. The thing inside brushed his hand, like it was trying to comfort him. He shushed it again. Lin woke Sanzo later that day with dinner. Sanzo was amazed that all he had done was sleep that day. Lin told him not to feel bad, it wasn't that unusual, even for not pregnant guests. Its boring here he said.

Thats nice, said Sanzo, boring lives tend to be longer.

After dinner Lin came back in with a bed roll. He laid it out along the floor to one side of the door.

Sanzo gave him a questioning look.

"Well, uh, I get watch duty tonight. We don't want you to be in a state to long. So someone needs to be here to get Zaibu when it starts."

"A state?" Sanzo questioned. "um, I'm seven, I don't know, I'm just supposed to get help if you act like you're hurting, ok?"

"Great." "was Sanzo's reply.

Having slept most of the day Sanzo didn't feel that tired after dinner. He was just sitting there watching Lin read. He still had the paper he could read or he could write another letter. He had thought about writing one to the floating heads were he told them what he really thought about them and their quest and all the inane things that happened to him.

He sighed. Went to stand up bonked the top of his gut on the underside on the table and sat /fell back to sitting at the table. He wished the floor would just swallow him or one of the many flesh-eating demons they had encountered would appear and eat him, anything to end this humiliation.

Lin looked at him, very neutrally. Need a hand? he asked.

No! Sanzo said, with some force. Lin just shrugged and went back to reading.

It/he/the thing didn't like that at all giving Sanzo a good swift kick in the kidney for his trouble. Sanzo raged. He got back up and stormed as best he could out of the room to the yard. He paced, seething. Two more days, two more days.

You! He said in a growl in the general direction of his gut "I'm telling you now don't kick someone who isn't your enemy when he is already hurt, unless he really deserves it. Just then, I didn't deserve it!" He was rubbing the top of his gut and his low back standing in the pool of light cast by the temple lamps.

He hadn't seen Zaibu all day. He relized this as she came walking up the path from the shrine to the dorms.

Good evening, Sanzo. Has Lin settled in?

He is in my room, yes. I can't say I'm happy about it.

Well you could go at anytime now really. Zaibu tried to get a good look at him in the lamp light. The shadows made to much contrast. He looked thin and tired but his color was good as far as she could tell.

Are you out here to get away from Lin?

No I'm out here trying to get away from myself.

Oh, thats existential, heh.

Fuck you lady.

oh, Sanzo you are so charming.

Sanzo growled at Zaibu, then winced as it kicked him again. "What taking your sire's side or something?" he seethed at his middle.

Zaibu snorted. She said good night to Sanzo and went inside, she watched him pace and talk to himself. Finally, he went into the dorm.

He landed on cot, laying on his side he felt that the cot was getting a bit narrow.

Hakkia had run out of places to be by that evening. He had bought some non-parishables for when they leave, he had seen every corner or the town. He had two options walk into the desert and hope for the best or go back to to bookshop so Zaibu could find him when he time came.

He heaved a sigh, and went back to the books store. He wanted to be able to help his friend. That would make him strong enough. It just had to.

Sanzo slept late again. His bladder woke him. He wrestled himself into sitting position on the cot and pulled out the IV. This morning he literally had a lap full of belly. He groaned. Some how he got to standing. Food was out, Lin was gone. He made it to the bathroom. Everything was a struggle this morning. It took a lifetime, he felt, to get the knot undone to get his pants down. He got caught in the tunic. Then he got a real good look at himself in the mirror. With the view of his lower half obscured all he could think was how womanly he looked. His abdomen was bulging. Round and smooth, and totally out of place on his lean graceful body. At some point he had become and outty. The fullness in his chest disgusted him more, all of this was just so wrong. It was the most wrong thing that could happen. He is a man, and a monk. He didn't even get to have sex to end up like this. Instead he got screwed over by a god that didn't think anything though.

He thought about his banishing gun. He'd pointed it in his own direction before, this was much worse than what he had been living though at the time. Hakkia would understand. Goku would not. Goku.

Oh gods, I've just got to live though this, just a little more time. His back hurt, and for the first time in many days he felt queazy.

He felt like there was no room left in him for anything. He wasn't hungry. He laid back down and dozed off.

The sound of the chair being pulled out woke him. It was late afternoon. Zaibu was sitting bed side with a bowl of broth.

You don't get any say in this, just drink it, She told him. with some pillows behind him he got into an almost sitting position. He drank the soup.

She gave him a look. May I examine you? Normally I check you out when I put you out for the IV, but it can't be long now. The kid is sitting in your lap. He looked down at his distended shape. He made an affirmative grunt as he lifted the tunic for her. She pressed on places on his gut firmly, the kid pushed back. Sanzo was very uncomfortable. When she was done, she started to rub his stomach, a gentle massage. Sanzo would have sighed, if he was that kind of person, it felt really good.

It is in position she said as she stood and he pulled his shirt down. I won't be able to let you be alone today.

"Why not just cut me now if its ready, why wait for it to hurt?"

"Its part of the blessing she, said dryly, its not over until its over and attempt to hurry it would kill both of you."

"Great" was Sanzo's reply.

He dozed for a while, then moved to the table for another bowl of broth. He read the paper, Zaibu read her book. Sanzo kept shifting, his back would not let him get comfortable. He tried tucking a foot under him on the chair, that worked for a little while until the foot fell asleep. He groaned as he changed position again. Leaning forward, hands on the table he went to push himself to standing. His body shuttered. Like liquid the pain in his back poured to his front.

Ah Zaibu, I think something is happening? His gut had lost some of its rigidity and seemed to hang from his shape.

She looked up at him. Does it hurt? It did, AH, does! it hurts now! The pain passed into pressure. He stood there panting. She rushed out to the yard. She called for Lin who rushed over, he was told to find Hakkia. She went and got her medical supplies, sheets and came back in to room.

Sanzo was still standing there, his head hanging.

She guided him to the cot, she pulled everything but the pillows off of it, and laid him down. He was sweating, his eyes showed fear. He clutched himself as the next wave came.

She stood and gave her chant. He fell back into his mind. When you are asleep and this is done you can't really tell, because you are already in your mind dreaming but when you are awake you make a manifestation and you sit there.

Sanzo's was like a dark cave, he sat there looking like he did in his mind. He did want to know what was going on but he didn't want to feel it.

Zaibu he called out. The glowing woman appeared. Can you let me hear or see what is going on? he asked

No, but you can wake yourself up anytime I never lock people in their minds'.

Sanzo grunted. The glowing figure left. Sanzo got up and paced in his mind wondering if he could imagine up a satisfying smoke.

Zaibu was waiting for Hakkia in order to get started. He didn't want him to be in the room for the birth but she wanted him ready should anything happen.

Lin peeked in, saw the sheet draped Sanzo, and said that Hakkia was here.

Deep breath, she took out the sterile blade and cut across Sanzo's abdomen. There was blood then the rush of liquid. Quickly she reached in to pull out the baby and everything that went with it. She pulled the membrane off the babies face, cleared its nose and mouth. the baby squawked and shivered. she tied up the cored wrapped the still gunky baby up and laid it on Sanzo's chest to keep warm while she attended to Sanzo's wound.

Hakkia! she called. He rushed in. Its just a wound, Its just a wound he chanted to himself. Sanzo's insides were back in place and Hakkia closed up the slice. He stole a glance at the gunky baby, He was long and thin, not surprising, also he looked hairless. Wound sealed Hakkia left the room to wait in the kitchen with Lin. Lin got him a tea.

Zaibu took the baby into the bathroom and washed him off. He was very long. He fussed and rubbed his face. She lightly touched a pale chakra mark on his forehead. She sighed, poor thing. She wrapped the baby in a blanket tightly and with a warm wet rag went back to Sanzo. She placed Zhen Tian on Sanzo's chest safely like before and went about cleaning Sanzo up. The baby instinctually was rubbing his face on Sanzos chest. He found what he was looking for and began to suckle. Zaibu couldn't help but coo at this picture. She put her hand on Zhen Tian's back and peeked into Sanzo's head. Sanzo was pacing and smoking. She said that he was clean and healed but she hadn't taken Zhen Tian away yet if he wanted to meet him. You can wake yourself, I'll have him cleaned up and gone in a few minutes. She blinked at the little baby, feeling sad that this was all he'd get from his dame. At least Sanzo had wrote him a letter which was now safely tucked away.

To her surprise Sanzo's arms had come up to either side of the baby. He was in an awkward position to look at Zhen. Zaibu helped him sit up a little more.

Sanzo groaned, thinking I shouldn't have let curiosity get the better of me here.

Is he doing what I think he is doing? Asked Sanzo.

Yeah laughed Zaibu.

Sanzo didn't know how to react to this. He just stared at the baby. Zhen, apparently sated, let go. Sanzo touched Zhen's head with two fingers. There was hair it was just so fine and light you couldn't see it. He saw the pale dot above the bridge of his noise. Sanzo wondered which of the three scriptures this kid was destined to get. Aw well thats Zaibu's problem not mine. Zhen opened his eye, they were pale lavender.

That was it for Sanzo, He was ready to hand the kid off. A flash went off, surprising them both and Zhen squawked again. Sanzo almost threw the kid at Zaibu, good thing she had put the camera down.

She left the room, there was some chair shuffling and Hakkia poked his head in the room. It was late evening by now.

Sanzo said very simply we are leaving in the morning, go get everything thing ready. Hakkia left.

Zaibu came back in. She put his robes on the table and handed him a glass of fruit juice.

She said he can keep the the outfit, he'll likely need them for a while. She also said that despite what she and Hakkia did he'll still feel sore. He may also worry about, um, his chest leaking for a few days...

He glared at her.

It was done, he could leave, he survived. He'd passed one more test. He never has to think about this place or what happened here again. There was no mixed emotions now. There was only anger, calming and familiar annoyance at the world. He wished the shops were still open he'd go buy a carton of cigarettes.

Sanzo woke up early the next day. Went to the bathroom for his shower. His six-pack was more of a four-pack but he was sure he'd have that fixed with a week or two of his old eating habits. He wrapped his chest in gauze and tape to avoid any leaking. He still needed the gi pants but he put his black shirt back on even though it was snug. With his rope and chest plate he looked like himself.

He left without waiting for breakfast and without saying goodbye.

He met up with the guys at the tavern. Goku was happy to see him, Gojyo was asleep at the table and Hakkia was very neutral.

Sanzo realized this was going to take a few miles to get over. Thats ok, he thought, we have a lot of miles left to travel.

.....

A while later on there trip home they stopped at an old family run inn. A very surprised innkeeper said, Genjo Sanzo? We've been holding a letter for you for ages. The innkeeper rummaged around and held up an envelope to Sanzo. Irritatedly Sanzo took it and left to go to his room. He had gotten a single. Once settled he opened the letter. All it was was a beat up photo of Sanzo holding Zhen Tian taken the day he was born. He looked at it thoughtfully, he wondered how he knew they'd come back this way, they were south east of Nushen by days worth of travel, on purpose. He took a long drag on his cigarette.

choose your own end:

(A) He put the photo in the ash tray and grabbed his lighter. He lit the top edge and watched it burn down to a black curl before hitting the lights and going to sleep.

(B) Sanzo put the photo back into its envelope. He put the envelope into the sleeve of his robe. If nothing else worked out at least he had an heir for the scriptures. He wasn't a dead end.


End file.
